it ends tonight
by The-Pursuit-Of-Justice
Summary: Doch was war mit dir? Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt? Hattest du Spaß mich zu hintergehen, oder wolltest du mich nur nicht verletzten? I can’t explain what you can’t explain You’re finding things that you didn’t know I look at you with such disdain


„Matt, gehst du mit mir in die Stadt einkaufen?"

„Matt, wo warst du?"

„Matt, tust du mir einen Gefallen."

Immer und Immer wieder dieselben Worte. Machst du dies mit mir, machst du jenes mit mir. Immer musste alles nach dir gehen. So ging das schon seit fast einem Monat. Und doch liebte ich dich immer noch und habe mich nie getraut, etwas dagegen zu sagen.

Aber langsam habe ich es satt.

_~Your subtleties_

_They strangle me_

_I can't explai__n myself at all_

_And all it wants_

_And all it needs_

_All I don't want to need at all~_

Jeden Abend kommst du, stehst vor meiner Wohnung und klopfst. Du wartest fast bis Mitternacht, aber ich öffne nicht. Ich will dich einfach nicht mehr sehen. Viel zu lange habe ich mir alles von dir gefallen lassen. Jetzt ist es endlich soweit mich dagegen zu wehren und mein Leben selbst in die Hand zu nehmen.

_~The walls start breathing_

_My mind's unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone~_

Es ist fast Mitternacht. Heute bist du nicht gekommen. Du hast wohl endlich verstanden, dass es aus ist. Du weißt, dass ich dich durchschaut habe. Du weißt, es ich vorbei.

_~A weight is liftet_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow_

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight~_

Ich fühle mich mies. Ich bin traurig, verzweifelt. Ich falle tiefer, immer tiefer in ein schwarzes Loch.

_~a falling star_

_Least I fell alone~_

Und doch ist es noch nicht wirklich vorbei. Nicht für mich, denn ich liebe dich immer noch. Auch wenn du in Wirklichkeit jemand anderen liebtest. Ich habe es schon lange bemerkt, doch ich liebte dich zu sehr, um dir die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ich war blind vor Liebe. Bin immer in deinen Augen versunken, wenn ich dich darauf ansprechen wollte.

Doch was war mit dir? Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?

Hattest du Spaß mich zu hintergehen, oder wolltest du mich nur nicht verletzten?

_~I can't explain what you can't explain_

_You're finding things that you didn't know_

_I look at you with such disdain_

Warum, warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du in Wirklichkeit Tai liebst. Warum hast du dich trotzdem mit mir getroffen? Waren dir meine Gefühle etwa egal?

Ich fasste einen Entschluss. Ich konnte nicht länger in dieser Welt verweilen, wenn du doch nicht mehr bei mir bist. Der Gedanke, nicht mehr bei dir zu sein, schmerzt. Ich war mir meiner Sache sicher.

_~The walls start breathing_

_My mind's unweaving_

_Maybe ist's best you leave me alone_

_A weight ist liftet_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow~_

Ich ging in mein Zimmer. Da wir im 30. Stock wohnten, konnte ich von meinem Fenster aus nach unten auf die Straße sehen. Ungefähr 75m bis zum Boden. Das ist hoch genug.

Um diese Uhrzeit fuhren dort kaum Autos aber das war nicht wichtig.

_~When darkness turns to lig__ht_

_I__t ends tonight_

_It ends tonight~_

Plötzlich klopfst du an meine Tür. Du willst dich bei mir entschuldigen, aber ich höre dir nicht zu. Ich werde es dir nicht verzeihen.

_~Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight_

Ich öffne das Fenster. Bin bereit mich endlich von dieser Welt zu verabschieden. Du versuchst immer noch vergebens mir das alles auszureden, aber es hilft nichts. Ich kann nicht länger mit dir zusammen sein, da ich weiß dass du Tai liebst. Ich will, dass du glücklich bist.

_~now I'm on my own side_

_It's better than being in your side_

_It's my fault when you're blind_

_It's better than I see it trough your eyes_

_All these thoughts locked inside_

_Now you're the first to know~_

Ich setze mich auf das Fenstersims. In diesem Moment kommst du herein. Du versuchst mich festzuhalten, aber ich befreie mich von deinem Griff. Ich schaue noch ein letztes mal wie die Sonne am Horizont aufgeht.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sora", flüsterte ich und sprang. Ich wusste, dass der Schmerz nun endlich vorbei sein wird.

_ When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight_

_Just an little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends when darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight_

_Just an little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight_

_Tonight_

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight_

- 3 -


End file.
